


Another Way

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It's Harry's turn to have an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #453: On.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Another Way

~

Malfoy nodded. “And what’s that, Mother?”

“We must get an artefact back into the hands of the smugglers. And this time it needs an especially strong tracing charm on it.” 

“But how?” Harry asked. “They’ll see us coming from a mile away.” 

“True.” Narcissa inclined her head. “Which means _I_ shall have to be the one who does it.” 

Malfoy gaped. “No way! You’re not an Auror. It’s too dangerous! We’ll get another Auror to do it.” 

Narcissa hummed. “I thought you came to me because you wanted to avoid involving your colleagues?” 

Malfoy groaned. “There must be another way.” 

~

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Then by all means, Draco, suggest something.”

Malfoy huffed, clearly frustrated. “I don’t have an alternate suggestion! But I’m still not about to let you take on criminals!”

“There may not be another option.”

“What if one of us Polyjuices into you?” Harry interjected, thinking quickly. “That person goes in, unloads the artefact, and gets out as quickly as possible.” 

Malfoy blinked. “That could work.” 

“It could indeed.” Narcissa smiled. “So, which one of you will become me?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Me, of course. I know you better than anyone.” 

Harry couldn’t argue with that. 

~


End file.
